Shadowland
by Tavata
Summary: Nala y Jwahir parten en busca de ayuda para la manda de leonas... el sacrificio es necesario para ayudar a la famiia...De fondo esta magistral canción de The Lion King


Shadowland

Fatshe leso lea halalela The land of our ancestors is holy  
Fatshe leso lea halalela

Las tierras de los leones en Africa ven llegar la noche con una terrible noticia… el rey y su hijo han muerto.

En el límite del desierto una leona desconoce la noticia, vive solitaria en esa zona agreste, siempre vigilando. Esa noche mientras la luna los cubre con fantasmal brillo esta alerta, algo malo esta ocurriendo, de pronto lo ve… hienas… cientos de ellas.

Es demasiado peligroso hacerles frente, es mejor avisar al rey, corriendo lo más rápido que le permiten sus patas se precipita a la Roca del Rey; sólo para encontrarse con toda la manada reunida ¿Por qué la reina se ve destrozada? ¿Qué hace Skar en el puesto del Rey? 

De las sombras aparecen las hienas… ha llegado tarde.

El reino esta bajo el dominio de Scar y sus hienas.

Todas son rehenes de ese usurpador…

Shadowland  
The leaves have fallen  
This shadowed land  
This was our home

El tiempo ha pasado, no ha pasado en vano, todo ha cambiado; no pueden hacer nada, Jwahir la Leona que añora sus tiempos de soledad en su refugio de las cercanías del desierto no puede abandonar a su manada.

Son su familia, son todo lo que queda de lo que fue, aun no es una hembra madura como Sarabi o Sarafina por lo que puede compartir muy bien los intentos de cacería con Nala.

The river's dry  
The ground has broken  
So I must go  
Now I must go

Debemos buscar ayuda- dijo Nala un día que no habían encontrado ni comida para ellas.

No puedes- dijo su madre Sarafina- si Scar se enterara de tu intento te mataría.

Pues es mejor irse, que soportar su mirada- dijo Nala molesta.

Yo te acompañare- dice Jwahir- no soporto seguir bajo el control de ese usurpador y sus hienas, yo te acompañare y encontraremos una forma de escapar.

Sarabi y Sarafina no están de acuerdo en que ellas se alejen pero si quieren sobrevivir es la única forma de encontrar ayuda.

Si tan solo Mufasa no nos hubiera abandonado- dice Sarabi viendo el cielo nocturno.

Como extrañaba a su amado esposo.

And where the journey may lead me  
Let your prayers be my guide  
I cannot stay here, my family  
But I'll remember my pride

Esa mañana antes del alba las dos leonas se alejan de la Roca del Rey, si desean no ser descubiertas es el momento propicio, el resto de la manada de leonas las despide en silencio, ambas saben que es la única oportunidad que tienen, que las plegarias de sus amigas, de su familia nunca las abandonara…

Prideland I have no choice  
My land I will find my way  
Tear-stained Lea halalela  
Dry land  
Take this Take this prayer  
With you What lies out there  
Fatshe leso Lea halalela

¿Estas llista?- pregunta Jwahir.

Nala afirma con su cabeza, la decisión se refleja en sus ojos.

En ese caso adelante- dice la otra leona y comienza su carrera, lo mejor es que partan antes de que las hienas alerten a Scar.

Los ojos ámbar de Jwahir y los esmeraldas de Nala brillan con esa determinación de no detenerse hasta encontrar ayuda.

And where the journey may lead you  
Let this prayer be your guide  
Though it may take you so far away  
Always remember your pride

Por aquí- dice Jwahir guiando a Nala por esa parte que da al desierto- las hienas no nos seguiran por aquí, debemos seguir.

La arena del desierto se siente caliente debajo de las patas, no importa; deben seguir.

Fatshe leso lea halalela  
Fatshe leso lea halalela Fatshe leso lea halalela

Un sonido a sus espaldas las hace detenerse, un grupo de hienas las ha seguido.

Corre Nala, corre- urge Jwahir 

No es momento de hacerles frente, pero no pueden deshacerse de esos roñosos animales, si no hacen algo alertaran a Scar.

Jwahir se para en seco dándoles la cara a sus atacantes.

¿Qué haces? Debemos seguir- dice Nala.

No, tú continua- dice muy seria Jwahir- yo las detendré para que tú puedas alejarte, sigue en línea recta, con el sol en tu cara, es la única forma de cruzar el desierto. No te detengas, no mires atrás, la manada te necesita… necesitamos que continúes.

Las hienas se acercan peligrosamente, la leona de pelaje dorado ruge, Nala comienza su carrera, sin mirar atrás, debe conseguir ayuda o todos los sacrificios que hace su familia serán en vano, debe seguir, aunque las lágrimas corran por sus mejillas…

And where the journey may lead you  
Let this prayer be your guide  
Though it may take you so far away  
Always remember your pride

Jwahir sabe que es demasiado el enfrentarse una sola Leona contra un grupo de hienas, pero es mejor que seguir soportando el régimen de Scar, los zarpazos no se hacen esperar, debe darle tiempo a Nala de alejarse.

Como recuerda esa vez que el rey y su hijo fueron hasta su cueva en el límite del desierto, debe soportar, en un momento dado, cuando ya no puede y cae pesadamente al suelo caliente con las hienas cerrando un círculo a su alrededor levanta la vista, Nala no se ve en lo que sus ojos pueden distinguir del desierto… ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Solamenteun poco más, el suficiente para no caer como presa de esas bestias, un último zarpazo se levanta en el caluroso desierto, un último rugido, un último chillido de esas desagradables hienas…

And where the journey may lead you Giza buyabo, giza buyabo  
Let this prayer be your guide I will return, I will return  
Beso bo  
Though it may take you so far away Giza buyabo, I will return  
Always remember your pride Giza buyabo, oh giza buyabo

Nala no escucha como termina la batalla, sólo sabe que debe seguir corriendo que debe encontrar ayuda, que su familia la guía que debe continuar o todo estará perdido, que su única amiga en todo el reino se esta sacrificando por darle tiempo que no puede fallar, ¡oh, si al menos estuviera Simba!

Pero le han perdido hacia tiempo que ahora solo ellas cuentan consigo mismas. No es momento de pensar en eso, es momento de seguir, por ella, por los que han quedado atrás… por su familia.

Beso bo, my people, beso bo

Shadowland es de las canciones más emotivas que tiene el musical The Lion King por eso la incluyo y la interpretación es magistral.

Gracias por su tiempo, agradeceré sus comentarios.

Tavata.


End file.
